


Живи!/Live!

by Melina_Divine



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон.<br/>Они шли на восток, переправились через Рейн, но произошло непредвиденное…<br/>Post-Canon.<br/>They moved East and crossed the Rhine, but smth unexpected happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живи!/Live!

В хижине было смрадно и душно. Слышался храп, блеянье коз, во сне всхлипнул младенец, но не заплакал, убаюканный материнским шёпотом. В очаге догорал огонь.

Агрон лежал рядом с Назиром, теснее прижимался к нему, чтобы согреть теплом своего тела. Ночью приходилось хуже всего. Назира то бил озноб, то усиливался жар, он стонал и метался в бреду. Агрон не знал, слышит ли его любимый, знает ли, что Агрон рядом. Но всё то время, что Назир был болен, Агрон не отходил от него, которую ночь не смыкал глаз, вытирая пот с его лица и груди.

‒ Потерпи ещё немного. Ты должен быть сильным, ‒ шептал Агрон, прижимаясь лбом к родному виску. ‒ Ты – всё, что у меня есть… и если ты покинешь меня ‒ я спущусь за тобой в преисподнюю… Но ты должен жить. Ты будешь жить, Назир… Я не позволю богам забрать тебя у меня…

Было страшно и больно – видеть Назира таким, но не иметь возможности что-то сделать, помочь ему, вытащить из лап смерти. Они столько пережили вместе, бились бок о бок на поле боя, прижимались друг к другу холодными злыми ночами, когда шли через Альпы, хоронились в пещерах, спали на голой земле, старались не попасться римлянам на глаза, двигались узкими звериными тропами, уходя всё дальше на восток, глубже в леса ‒ туда, где бы их не нашли. Они не смогли бы сражаться, даже если бы этого очень хотели ‒ от них зависели жизни других людей, тех, кто не мог за себя постоять ‒ четырех женщин, и троих детей, один из которых был грудным младенцем.

На исходе лета они добрались до Рейна. Им удалось переправиться на другой берег, и после этого можно было вздохнуть с облегчением. Все были живы. Теперь нужно было искать деревню, где они могли бы отдохнуть после тяжёлой и опасной дороги.

Германцы (а теперь они были на германских землях) вовсе не были благосклонны к чужакам, и даже несмотря на то что Агрон сам был германцем – никто из другого племени, кроме племени херусков, к которому он принадлежал, не стал бы встречать его с распростёртыми объятьями. 

Агрон надеялся добраться до родных земель, но, учитывая, что двигаться быстро они не могли ‒ чтобы дойти до херусков им потребовалось бы ещё несколько месяцев.

Искать деревню им пришлось почти сразу после переправы. 

Едва они углубились в лес и стали лагерем в безопасном месте, Агрон отправился на охоту, оставив женщин и детей под присмотром Назира. Агрон вернулся с богатой добычей – ему удалось убить кабана и они наконец-то досыта наелись. Но ночью всех, кроме Агрона и Сексты с младенцем, поразила внезапная болезнь. Секста сказала, что вероятно они отравились. Фива принесла тёмных ягод из леса. Кто-то съел больше, кто-то меньше – но все заболели: слабость, рвота и сильная головная боль. Фива умерла на третьи сутки ‒ она съела больше всех ягод. Меньше всего пострадала Лаэта и дети. Они съели всего по несколько штук. Дети хотели съесть ещё, но Секста, повинуясь внутреннему чутью, которое особенно сильно развито у молодых матерей, убедила их не есть больше ягод, опасаясь, что они могут быть ядовиты. 

Назир уверял, что съел лишь одну горсть, но ему было худо. Он не признавался, но Агрон и сам видел, как ему было плохо. Тревога усилилась, после того как погибла Фива. 

Больше нельзя было ждать. Агрон сходил с ума от беспокойства за Назира. В деревне он надеялся найти знахаря или знахарку, которые смогли бы им помочь. 

Они находились на земле маттиаков. Херуски никогда не вели с ними войн, но Агрон предполагал, что вряд ли его маленький, изнемогающий отряд чуждое ему племя встретит с радостью. В любом случае, им были необходимы помощь и пристанище, и Агрон был даже готов взяться за меч, чтобы их получить.

Хвала богам ‒ браться за оружие Агрону не пришлось. Жена вождя маттиаков, увидев измождённых детей и едва живого Назира, уговорила мужа дать Агрону и его людям пристанище. 

В деревне они нашли знахарку. Знахарка приготовила снадобье. Она не обещала выздоровления, говорила, что всё в руках богов, но чтобы их умилостивить, нужно было принести щедрые дары. Агрон был готов расстаться с чем угодно, даже с собственной жизнью, лишь бы помочь Назиру, но знахарка сказала, что будет довольно его крови, которую она собрала в ритуальную чашу из пореза на его запястье, и крови кабана, которого он принесёт в жертву богам.

Два дня знахарка занималась Назиром. Она говорила, что он повис между жизнью и смертью. Боги смерти уже тянули к нему руки, но земная любовь держала его в этом мире.

‒ Будь с ним рядом, ‒ говорила она Агрону, смачивая тряпки, чтобы протирать ими лицо и тело Назира. ‒ Он тебя не слышит, но ты держишь его. Не отпускай его. 

Агрон не отходил от возлюбленного ни на минуту. Лаэта и Сибил приносили ему еды, справлялись о самочувствии Назира, оставались на какое-то время и потом уходили. День сменялся ночью, за ночью наступало утро, за ним – снова день, что сменялся вечером, а вечер перетекал в ночь, а по ночам Назиру становилось особенно тяжко.  
Агрон молился богам, которых отвергал и в которых не верил. Он обещал им любые дары, обещал отдать всё, что у него есть и что будет после, когда они, наконец, доберутся до родных земель. Он молился римским Юпитеру и Эскулапу, германским Вотану и Нертус, он даже молился неведомому единому богу, грядущему Мессии, о котором стал часто говорить Назир после того, как встретился в горах со странным отшельником, старцем, его земляком, тоже сирийцем по происхождению. Агрон повторял по памяти молитву, что слышал из уст любимого множество раз в последние месяцы, шептал на чужом, непонятном ему языке:  
Аввун дбишмайя  
Ниткаддах шиммух  
Тете мальчутух  
Неве совьянух  
Эйчана дбишмайя аб пара… *

Когда Агрон проснулся было ещё темно. Он вслепую пошарил рукой ‒ рядом было пусто и холодно. 

‒ Назир! ‒ беспокойно позвал он. ‒ Назир! 

Он вскочил на ноги, выбрался из хижины. Не знал, что ему делать, куда бежать. В ужасе всматривался в непроглядную тьму. 

‒ Не ищи Назира, ‒ вдруг послышался голос знахарки. ‒ Боги забрали его.

‒ Нет! Нет! Нет! ‒ закричал Агрон в ужасе и отчаянии.

Темнота отверзла уста и разразилась зловещим хохотом.

‒ Молчи, молчи, старая ведьма! Я убью тебя! ‒ он бросился туда, откуда шёл голос, ничего, кроме черноты перед собой не видя. Он хватал тьму руками, пытаясь её задушить. Тьма не поддавалась, а потом, внезапно обрела плоть, настоящее человеческое горло, которое он стиснул руками, вырывая из него сухой хрип и проклятья.

‒ Назир! ‒ Агрон рывком сел на шкуре, он задыхался, и его лицо было мокрым от слёз. 

Он вслепую пошарил рукой ‒ рядом было пусто и холодно.

‒ Назир! Нет! Нет! Нет! ‒ зашёлся он криком. ‒ Назир! 

Он вскочил на ноги, поспешил к выходу из хижины. У выхода с кем-то столкнулся, задел плечом, на мгновенье остановился, ещё не поняв, что случилось.

Его обвили любимые руки, шею обожгло знакомым дыханием. 

‒ Что с тобой? Что с тобой, любовь моя?

‒ Я думал… Боги… Назир… Ты… Я думал, что ты покинул меня.

‒ Мне наконец стало легче. Когда я очнулся – ты спал. Я вышел по нужде… Я не стал будить тебя.

‒ О, боги! ‒ Агрон крепко обнял его, прижался щекой к его голове, приник губами к его волосам. ‒ Больше никогда так не делай. Больше никогда так не делай… Обещай мне.

 

__________ 

* «Отче наш» на арамейском языке


End file.
